The Prince of Life
by SatanPie
Summary: Acnologia, the Legendary Humanoid Dragon of Light and Nature. Many Dragons consider him as the Prince of Life due to his attributes of Nature (Living) and Light (Growing). He is now enrolled in Kuoh Academy under the alias "Akito Takeda", what will happen when a certain red-headed beauty invites him to the club. Note: There are some Fairy Tail elements in this story! MILD OCxOphis!


Yo, SatanPie here! This story is going to be about a Humanoid Dragon known as "Akito Takeda" that takes the form of a shy male.  
Before I start this story, let me tell you that this story will NOT contain a God or Buddha (FINALLY!).

I am sorry for not releasing anything for quite a long time, I keep getting "Writers' Block" during most of my stories!  
I'm not going to tell you anymore about this story as it might give away the plot.

Note: Akito can turn into his Dragon form, which looks like a golden version of Albion, with white light emitting from his body. His size is 40 meters, which is almost three times as much as Tannin's size.

On with the story!

* * *

Dragons are beings born from large masses of energy. They are prideful creatures who are respected as being extremely powerful, Akito Takeda is no exception. In the Dragon community, he is known as the Legendary Acnologia, one of the most powerful Dragons to have ever existed. Due to his extraordinary achievements as a Dragon, Akito is considered the Prince of Life, where as Life resembling both nature (living) and light (growing). Akito has two differently-coloured eyes, one eye is blue and one eye is green - this is to show his affinity for nature. He has an affinity for light and nature and he has a kind but somewhat shy personality.

Akito has white skin and shiny blonde hair, he doesn't like fighting and will avoid it if possible. He is also humanoid Dragon and prefers to live in the human world rather than his own. Now, after ten years of living in the human world, he has decided to go to school, despite being very smart. The school he chose is no other than Kuoh Academy, a Devil-occupied school which was recently changed to allow girls and boys into the school. It was previously a girls-only school.

'I wonder... What will school be like? I hope it will be a friendly place, though I doubt that if it has only recently changed to a unisex school.' Akito thought to himself in a tiny bit of curiosity. He was just outside the gates and was already earning stares from the girls and the boys. It was more like glares filled with killing intent from the boys, while the girls were giving affectionate stares filled with love and acceptingness.

Akito could already sense the Devils in the school, he took no notice of them, not because they couldn't harm him, but because of his shy personality.  
As he walked into the school's territory, he noticed the Devils' aura moving. He was already detected, though it didn't matter to him, he intentionally didn't bother hiding his aura.

Akito was now inside the school, he looked around for a bit and walked forward, only to meet Saji Genshirou, the Secretary of the Student Council, whom he bumped into.

"Oops! Sorry! Are you okay?" said Akito as he looked at Saji.

 _'Looks like we've encountered our first Devil...'_

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm okay." replied Saji as he brushed some dust of his trousers.

"What's your name?" asked Akito.

"I am Saji Genshirou, Secretary of the Student Council. You?" replied Saji

"I'm Akito Takeda. Pleased to meet you." said Akito as he bowed.

"Hey! There is no need to bow, you look like you're the same age as me." stated Saji.

 _'Hopefully he doesn't realise that I'm at least five thousand years old...'_ thought Akito.

"Yeah, I am... seventeen years old." lied Akito.

"What's with the pause?" asked Saji.

"Nothing, just daydreaming." replied Akito, lying once more. He looked away for a few seconds and then turned back to Saji.

"Oh, excuse me, I forgot. Can you lead me to Class 2-B?" asked Akito.

"Ah, yes. Looks like we're in the same class, buddy!" said Saji in glee.

"Come this way then, also, what's with your eyes? Are they contact lenses?" asked Saji in curiosity.

"..." was the silent reply that Akito sent.

"I guess I struck a nerve there, sorry buddy." apologised Saji as he realised that he probably offended Akito.

"Anyway, like I said, come with me please. Our first lesson is starting right now."

"Okay." replied Akito, following Saji as he walked down a hallway, he stopped at the middle of the hallway and knocked on the door to his left side.

"Sorry I am late. There is also another new student with me." said Saji as he walked into the classroom and took a seat. Akito walked in the classroom and instantly earned himself charming looks from the girls and menaceful glares from the boys.

"Hello there, I am Akito Takeda. Pleased to meet you all." said Akito as he bowed.

Just as he said that, Issei who was in the back of the class, got a mental alert from Ddraig.

 **[Partner, that boy is a Dragon, stay cautious around him.]**

 _'Got it.'_ replied Issei in his mind.

Akito could sense a Dragon soul inside Issei, but didn't take any notice. He just looked down slightly. He could feel the Dragon's legendary power, and thought that it must belong to one of the Heavenly Dragons.

"Aw.. he is so cute!"

"Be my boyfriend!"

"Bishounen!"

"Stop taking the girls away from us! You're just like Kiba, go to hell!"

"Okay, sorry for interrupting your introduction, Akito-kun. Before you sit down, I will have you answer some questions from the class."

Instantaneously, several students put their hands up to show that they wanted to ask Akito a question. The teacher chose them in order, she picked the students and told them to ask questions one at a time.

"Akito-san, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Kiryuu with a perverted look on her face.

"No, I do not have a 'girlfriend' yet, and I am also currently not looking for one." replied Akito, which caused some of the students that the teacher chose to put their hands right down and sigh.

"Akito-kun, may I ask why one of your eyes is blue and another one is green?" asked Kiba in curiosity.

"Unfortunately, I cannot answer that. Sorry." said Akito, trying to avoid his cover being blown. Kiba sighed, but was definitely going to talk to Rias about him.

"Okay, I think that's all the questions then. I will take my seat now." said Akito as he bowed once more and took a seat next to Issei.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 2 Hours Later (2 Lessons Later / Break Time Now)**

"How do people do this all day?! It's so boring..." muttered Akito.

"Well, I guess there's no choice in this world.."

"Are you Akito Takeda?" said an unfamiliar voice belonging to a small white-haired girl.

"Yes. Do you need anything?" asked Akito as he turned around to see the girl.

 _'Nekomata Devil hybrid. This one's pretty weird...'_ thought Akito.

"Yes." said the girl who was now tugging on Akito's arm, signalling for him to follow her. She walked towards a Victorian-styled building that was a short distance away from the more modern-styled one. Akito could sense several Devil signatures and a more familiar signature, the exact same one that belonged to the boy with the Dragon inside of him. The boy, Issei Hyodou, who sat next to him in class.

As he walked inside, he took note of the posh smell roaming inside the building. Akito could easily detect the powers of everyone there (minus Akeno), Rias had the highest amount of Demonic Power, though Issei was the strongest in terms of actual damage that can be caused by him.

"So, I can assume you're their leader, right?" said Akito as he looked over to Rias, who simply nodded.

"Akito-san, before we start, you need to accept the fact that we're Devils, not humans. Do you believe us?" asked Rias.

"Yes, I believe you. I should therefore tell you that I am not a human either. I am also a lot older than all of you combined." said Akito.

"We could tell, your aura brings a warm feeling, though it is tremendous in strength. We deemed that this aura cannot belong to a Sacred Gear." said Rias.

"Correct. I am not using a Sacred Gear since Sacred Gears can only work on humans. So, now that we've recognised each other, may you enlighten me on why you sent one of your servants to retrieve me?" replied Akito while nodding slightly.

"Well, to put it simply, I want you to join my peerage as a reincarnated Devil." stated Rias, skipping to the point.

"I cannot agree, Evil Pieces will not work on me." said Akito.

"Why not?" questioned Rias.

"My main attributes are light and nature, since Evil Pieces try to contain normal power with Demonic Power, you're basically trying to spark a fight between Light and Darkness. However, you may try if you wish." said Akito, trying to challenge Rias to see her reaction.

Then, all of a sudden, Ddraig knew who the Dragon was, so he spoke it out to everybody.

 **[Legendary Dragon Acnologia, Prince of Life. Explain why you are in the human world.]**

Rias widened her eyes for a second, and then regained her composure. This also caused the now revealed Acnologia to turn around and look at Issei.

"Ah. Heavenly Dragon Ddraig, I shall answer that question. I want to fit in with human society since I am a Humanoid Dragon. I guess you could call it a social experiment. I think I know how you found out that it was me though. Care to tell me how you figured out?" said Akito.

 **[I can sense your draconic aura, so I deemed that you were a Dragon. However, the only Humanoid Dragon that has attributes matching life and nature is you, Acnologia.]**

"Well, there's my cover blown. That mistake was on my end, I gave away too much information."

"Ara ara, sorry for being late, Rias. I made tea for everybody." said a new voice belonging to Akeno, who walked in with a teasing smile on her face.

"Thanks, Akeno. Akito, or should I say Acnologia, do you like tea?" asked Rias, while pausing to take a sip of her tea.

"Please just refer to me as Akito, and yes, we Dragons were great fans of green tea." stated Akito, which caused Akeno to widen her eyes slightly as well as she still didn't know that he was a Dragon.

"Calm down. I'm not your enemy." said Akito as he looked over to Akeno, who regained her composure.

"Ahem. Anyway, since normal Evil Pieces don't work on me, I will split a deal with all of you. I shall join this club and help out in battles, though I won't help unless it's necessary. Is that okay?" asked Akito while clearing his throat slightly.

"Yes, that's definitely okay. Come to the club every day from Monday - Friday, the club is hosted after school as to not interfere with any lessons. This starts a new era for the Occult Research Club!" said Rias in slight joy.

"Very well, I shall be here tomorrow too."

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter! Before you say anything, I do indeed know that this is a short chapter, it is only meant to be a short overview. More lengthy chapters will soon appear, and that's a promise! :)**

 **Send your reviews please! I want to get as much feedback as possible so that I can improve this story to match your likings!**

 **-Sam / SatanPie**


End file.
